Size Matters
by lilplayer
Summary: Cagalli and Lacus have a little chat and Athrun listens in on it. Poor Athrun falls into a HUGE misunderstanding.


**Size Matters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or its characters

* * *

**

Athrun cracked his fingers in relief. "Done, at last." He murmured to himself as he stared at the fairly large pile of paper work he had been working on all morning. Cagalli had been "busy" as she said all morning and to keep Athrun from knowing what she was doing she had stuck him with enough paper work to kill at least 20 trees.

However Cagalli as always never took into account that Athrun was a Coordinator _(a brilliant one at that)_ and would finish the work in half the time of any natural. So what was supposed to keep him occupied all day only took half a day.

Gathering the paper in his arms Athrun couldn't help but smirk. "Now let's see what she has to do that so important that I can't know about it." Athrun said with a laugh.

Though Cagalli never actually said that she didn't want Athrun to know where so was off too, Athrun being the cleaver one knew how her mind work and was eager to find out her little secret.

So with his hours of free labor in hand, Athrun made his way through out the palace.

Making his way down one of the main hallways on the second floor Athrun spotted one of the maids.

"You there." Athurn called out causing the petite blonde girl to turn her head. Her large blue eyes opened wide in alarm.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered obviously worried that she had done something wrong.

"Have you seen Cagalli-sama anywhere?" Athrun asked politely not forgetting to put on the honorific, as he was still only known as Cagallis bodyguard here in the palace.

Nodding her head the blonde's curly hair bounced. "I have, Lacus-sama and Kira-sama arrived this morning and I saw Miss Cagalli head off to the lounge room on the third floor with Lacus-sama."

Athrun rose and eyebrow in confusion. "Kira is here?" This time Athrun didn't bother with the honorific.

Nodding again the tiny blonde woman got a dazed expression on her face as she re-called where she had seen Kira. It was after all no secret that she had the biggest crush on the ultimate coordinator.

"Kira-sama arrived today to take care of some security issues and to brief Cagalli-sama…" Her last words where not heard by Athrun as he quickly made his way past her and to the stairs that led to the third floor. He made a mental note to talk to Kira about these security issues later, but for now he was going to find out why a certain blonde princess didn't want him meeting with Lacus and Kira.

When he reached the third floor Athrun quickly made his way to the lounge room. The door was closed and Athrun assumed that it was most likely locked on the other side. Trying the knob his suspicion was confirmed.

"Damn." Athrun cursed, but not before he heard something from the other side of the door.

Leaning closer Athrun pressed his ear to the hard wood. He could here Cagalli and Lacus talking. Not everything but bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Wow, it's huge!" He heard Cagalli shout in amazement.

"I know, I never expected it from Kira but, wow!" He heard Lacus gush.

What the hell? What was so big from Kira that had both girls so interested? Trying to hear more Athrun pressed himself even closer to the door.

On the other side he heard Cagalli sigh in disappointment. "I can help but feel a little jealous; I mean Athrun didn't get a big one."

_A big what!?_ Athrun thought in bewilderment.

"Well, all men are different; I guess I just lucked out." Lacus said a bit mischievously with a giggle.

Now Athrun was completely lost. What in the world were they talking about? What was big? Kira had one and he didn't? Cagalli was jealous? Lacus considered herself lucky? All men where different?

Then it dawned on him and a bright red blush reached Athruns face. "Oh my God!" Athrun said to himself, they were talking about….about…him and Kiras…._masculinity!_

Athruns face was one of shock before it turned to one of disappointment. WAIT A MINUTE!

Cagalli was jealous over Lacus because Kira had a…he couldn't even say it. That was just sick! I mean Kira was her brother, her TWIN brother for God's sake, and did that meant that she was not happy with his own…assets.

Athrun felt his male ego drop a good ten notches as he thought of him not satisfying his own girlfriend. This was just unacceptable.

Needing to here more Athrun placed his ear back against the door.

"So do you think Athrun will object if you went out and got another one, you know just to satisfy your own needs?" Lacus asked Cagalli.

He heard Cagalli grunt. "No, he would never agree to that, and I don't think I could go through with it. I know that this is very important, especially to a woman, but I couldn't do it. I love Athrun and if that's what he gives me I'll take it, even if it means I get a small one."

Athrun felt like screaming. Dear God! Where was this coming from? He had never had any complaints from Cagalli before and he was sure that he was of substantial size, larger than average at least. Feeling suddenly subconscious Athrun looked down at himself.

Enough was enough he was going to get to the bottom of this, no way, was Kira larger than him! Ultimate coordinator or not there was no way he was out done by that skinny and some what scrawny boy.

About to shove his way into the room that door swung upon and Cagalli and Lacus stepped out.

"Athrun!" The two girls shouted in surprised at the same time.

"Where you listening in on us!?" Cagalli demanded as she looked at her boyfriend her eyes settling on the large stack of papers he was still holding. "You're done already!?

Clenching his teeth Athrun carefully placed the papers on the carpet floor before looking at the two women. "I happened to over hear a few things yes, and let me tell you something I am surprised at the both of you!"

Blinking in confusion the two girls looked at each other before back to Athrun.

"What do you mean Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"Don't play innocent. I heard you two talking about me and Kira." Athrun said is normally calm voice stern and bitter.

Now the two girls seemed to understand and looked a bit ashamed of themselves.

"Listen Athrun, we didn't mean anything. It was just girl talk. We don't _really_ care about that stuff." Cagalli said her own blush covering her own face.

Athrun glared. "I'm sure you don't" He said sarcastically. "But I just want to make one thing clear. I am _defiantly bigger_ than Kira!"

Now the two girls were back to looking puzzled. "Athrun what are you talking about?" Lacus asked curiously.

"You know what I mean about Kira being larger than me. There is no way that is true." Athrun shouted it was not like him to get competitive especially with Kira but damnit this was his masculinity and ego on the line.

It took a moment before Cagalli and Lacus figured out what Athrun was talking about but when it did both looked slightly appalled and amused.

"Have you been drinking?" Cagalli asked skeptically.

Rolling his eyes Athrun retorted. "No! I have not."

Both girls stared for a long time before breaking out in utter laughter.

"What is so funny?" Athrun demanded.

Lacus was the first to calm down. "Dear me Athrun, you misunderstood us, you see we weren't talking about…" A blush formed on her face "…about _that_."

Athrun felt his stomach flip at that. "Oh…"

Cagalli who was still laughing whipped some tears from her eyes. "Sorry Athrun but Lacus is telling the truth."

Athrun felt incredibly stupid at the moment. "Wait! Then what _were_ you talking about?"

Beaming Lacus held out her left hand and wiggled her fingers, on her wedding finger was a white gold ring with a killer set of diamonds and in the center was a large finely cut diamond. It was a stunning and absolutely beautiful.

"Kira proposed!" Lacus squealed and looked at her wedding ring. "I'm getting married! There will be marriage and I will be the bride and in a few months I will be Mrs. Lacus Clyne Yamato! I love my new name!" Lacus shouted in a very unfamiliar way. She was defiantly excited.

Smiling Athrun quickly embraced his friend. "Congratulations, I had no idea."

Lacus smiled and got out of the hug. "I wanted Cagalli to be the first to know and I was hoping that I would get to tell you over dinner tonight."

Athrun laughed as he stared at the ring. "So you want a big diamond like that Cagalli?" Athrun asked feeling a but out done.

Cagalli laughed. "Like I said it was just girl talk. I love my own ring" Cagalli said as she motioned to her own hand and wedding finger.

Athrun nodded, well now this was awkward.

Lacus sighed. "Well I'm going to go find Kira now."

"Alright we'll see you two later then I guess, I have a meeting which thanks to Athrun I am now late for." Cagalli said in mock annoyance as she made her leave.

Athrun laughed nervously while rubbing his neck.

Lacus nodded ok and bounded off to find her future husband, but stomped at the end of the hall and called out to Athrun who was now standing dumbly at the other end of the hall way.

"Oh by the way Athrun!" Lacus shouted.

When Athrun turned his head in her direction to show that he was listening Lacus smiled.

"Size does matter and….Kira isn't the Ultimate Coordinator for nothing you know." Lacus said with a mischievous wink and broke out laughing as Athrun suddenly when deathly pale.

Athrun watched in horror as Lacus left.

"That was way more than I needed to know."

* * *

**A/N: This is not my best work but I boredom can not be ignored. Hope you liked it at least a little.**

**Oh and this is the first time I tried using Japanese honorifics so if I butchered them please do not take offence as I have no idea on what I am doing.**

**P:S: To any guys out there...umm...Size dosnt matter_ that_ much so please don't take offence we all love you no matter what.**


End file.
